


Hang A Shining Star

by Medie



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her readings on this holiday she has observed a particular association with family. From that data an inference can be made that the absence of a particular member of that family would be felt quite keenly during celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang A Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masteralida](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=masteralida).



> Soleta is not the Peter David character of the same name. She and T'Pai come from [Mesuvulaya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/168898).

Saavik emerges into the blistering cold of a Terran winter, ensconced in her warmest gear, and very nearly loses her footing. Beneath the snow is a thin layer of ice and, upon regaining her equilibrium, she looks down at her feet and the white matter beneath it with something akin to annoyance.

"Mind the ice," Nyota says, behind her, amusement thick in her voice. "The snow hides it well."

Turning around, Saavik watches her emerge with more careful steps, the children following along behind. Two tiny figures, her daughters, each holding on to Nyota's gloved hands, surveying their surroundings with the fascination that their upbringing has yet to teach them to disguise.

"Yes," she says, refocusing on her friend's face. Nyota is smiling, amused, but she's watching the children as well. "I had forgotten." It has been many years since she experienced an Iowan winter.

"Peter's out here somewhere," Nyota says. "Spock said he took one of the horses out this morning."

Saavik catches the implication and nods in understanding. In her readings on this holiday she has observed a particular association with family. From that data an inference can be made that the absence of a particular member of that family would be felt quite keenly during celebrations.

She hears the whir of a tricorder coming to life and is unsurprised to see Soleta and T'Pai clustered together with the older model tricorder held between them. She watches them take turns scanning and then checking the results.

"There are a number of Terran lifesigns, Mother," Soleta reports, "but only two are in close proximity to equines."

T'Pai nods and raises one mittened hand, pointing in the direction that, apparently, Peter can be found. "There."

Nyota catches Saavik's eye and steps closer. "They brought a tricorder along?"

"They brought a number of scanning devices along," Saavik corrects. "Soleta has been repairing this one for some time. I believe this is the first field test."

"Second," the little girl says, showing it to her mother. "It performed admirably at the Vulcana Regar spaceport."

"Ah, I had forgotten," Saavik inclines her head. "I apologize for the lapse."

"There is no need," Soleta looks at the tricorder then at the horizon. Somewhere out of visual range, Peter Kirk is riding his uncle's favorite horse, checking the fences, and showing Demora Sulu the land. Saavik grieves with him. "Perhaps we should--" she stops, and frowns, looking up at her mother and Nyota both. "He is alone."

"Demora's with him, honey," Nyota says.

"Correct, however, it is not that to which I speak. He is without kin. This is traditionally a time in which some Terrans gather their kin close to them to celebrate and honor their bonds, but Peter has none. That is why we are here, correct?"

Saavik's eyebrow rises and she feels, as much as sees, Spock emerge from the house behind them. His expression is one of approval. "You are correct, my daughter," he says, fixing the cap that covers her head. "And I believe we shall do as you suggest."

T'Pai takes a step back at her father's words, putting her hand into Nyota's once more. "Perhaps Aunt Nyota and I will remain here and prepare the noon meal?"

Nyota winks at Spock and Saavik both. T'Pai's reticence where horses were concerned has not diminished one iota during their visit to the Kirk farm. Spock turns a faintly amused gaze upon his wife and Saavik expects her expression is not dissimilar to his. "Yes," he says, "I believe that to be a wise idea, T'Pai, thank you."

"C'mon, kiddo," Nyota says, turning around. "Let's see if you and me can find something half decent in the replicator for dessert."

Unlike her younger sister, Soleta heads for the barn and the remaining horses, leaving her parents in her wake.

"To quote Dr. McCoy," Spock says, watching her go, "That one is going to be trouble."

"I do not disagree," Saavik says, suspecting the majority of it will be between father and daughter. The two of them being far more alike than either of them will ever see. "However, at present, her concern for Peter's well-being—"

"Yes," Spock says, with a nod. "Jim would be pleased...and grateful."

His fingers brush hers and, cloaked in gloves though they are, Saavik feels the reassuring jolt of his presence. She returns in kind and looks at the sky above them. The stars are hidden by the morning light, but they are there, eternal in their vigilance, watching over Jim's loved ones as he once watched over them. No wonder, then, that they play so prominent a role in the holiday decorations that have invaded Jim Kirk's family home and welcomed his family to the celebration.

"Yes," she says, "I believe he is."


End file.
